


日久见人心（7）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	日久见人心（7）

日久见人心（七）  
by乔十七

 

31  
林在范全然不知王嘉尔究竟是什么时候走的，那一通没有人接的电话变成禁忌困在想要问清楚和想要逃避之间。  
为什么离开？为什么不辞而别？为什么总是像风像水像沙从指缝间溜走？  
是因为生气还是因为从来没有在乎过？  
林在范在卧室里来回踱步，无数假设在脑海里相互争吵：王嘉尔可能是有事情出差了，但是出差的话为什么不回电话？他可能是生气了，让他不安的猜忌、说好送他去医院的食言、以一个林在范自己都觉得冠冕堂皇的借口去照顾生病住院的前男友崔荣宰，但是生气的话，以他睚眦必报的性子为什么没有找林在范吵一架或者打一架？他可能纯粹不想继续了，所以才会觉得联系、争吵都是多余的？或者是林在范最害怕的那个原因：他和前男友段宜恩破镜重圆了。  
胡思乱想的负面效果便是当你以为自己理智客观思考、分析问题的时候，自己一而再再而三的分析会得出自己最害怕的结果。  
如果王嘉尔和段宜恩重新在一起的话，林在范就什么资格都没有了，他从来没想过要破坏别人的感情，他和王嘉尔之间的约定那么简明扼要、直截了当，一点回旋的余地都没有，却实实在在让他栽了一个大跟头。  
   
又是一周新的开始，堆积如山的工作让林在范一头扎进去就没有闲暇思考关于王嘉尔离开的各种假设，直到天勤所的小夏律师来找他签字，他的脑海里当即跳出王嘉尔撒娇的笑脸。  
林在范冷着脸签字然后装作漫不经心地问：“王律师呢？平时都是他来找我签字的。”  
“王律师啊……”小夏律师满脸羡慕，“他出国好几天了，刚刚更新了朋友圈，阳光、沙滩、海岛、潜水，太赞了！”  
林在范听到王嘉尔是出国去了心里微微放松了一点，然而小夏律师后补的一句话把微微变晴的心情踢回狂风暴雨里。  
“段律师也在呢，他们关系真好……”  
小夏律师走后林在范翻出微信朋友圈，王嘉尔更新了一连串照片，海岛风光靓丽、阳光灿烂耀眼，长裤卷成七分长在海滩上踏浪，纯白的超长袖衬衫被海风填满，带着宽檐草帽时而搞怪时而和煦的笑脸自拍，最后是一张大合照，王嘉尔站在中间偏左的位置，段宜恩站在他身边刚好侧头满怀宠溺地看着他。  
不知道该骂自己乌鸦嘴，还是该骂自己拖拖拉拉不肯直面自己的内心、向王嘉尔告白，林在范按了锁屏键把自己埋在工作文件里。  
   
   
32  
一天后王嘉尔一下飞机就提着自己的行李箱风风火火到辉至报到，不同于往日西装革履，一身海岛风情的短袖衬衫、中裤露出了平日遮掩得严实的小腿和手臂，暴露在海岛阳光下的脚踝、小腿肚晒出明显深一度的颜色。王嘉尔给天勤所的律师们发了伴手礼，又把糕点、糖果放到茶水间公共区域贴上便利贴提示同楼层辉至、天勤的同仁们随便取拿。  
段宜恩倒是穿得和往日一样正经，跟在王嘉尔身后帮他分发伴手礼。小夏律师故意揶揄他：“段律师！你最偏心，就知道带王律师不肯带上我们！”  
“去去去！”王嘉尔给小夏律师塞了两个小礼品袋，“段律师是沾我的光好嘛！你要再乱说我就让江老大派你长期出差！”  
“哎哟，饶了我吧！”小夏律师讨饶，“我可是'有家室'的人，长期出差我男朋友肯定不会同意的。”  
“那你就给我记住了，你要是跟我一队就还好，要跟段律师站一队看我怎么收拾你。”王嘉尔“恶狠狠”地瞪着小夏律师。  
“我可是和你一队的。”段宜恩在一旁摊手。  
“我们不熟好嘛！～”王嘉尔有样学样也在一旁摊手表示无奈。  
   
王嘉尔做事体贴周到，自然是不会忘了林在范的伴手礼，只是这伴手礼是段宜恩拿到林在范办公室的，让林在范脸色看上去更加阴云密布了。  
林在范万万没想到王嘉尔会刻意躲开他。  
好不容易挨到下班，林在范早一步抢在下班高峰搭乘电梯抵达地下停车库，他坐在车里发现自己无处可去。空荡荡的家并不想回，他现在也没有了去王嘉尔房子的资格，这几天满脑子想的人选择刻意躲他，一口闷气堵在肺里吐不出来，逼仄得快难以承受。  
后面几波人流从电梯里鱼贯而出，一辆辆车从他面前驶过，然后他看到熟悉的身影走向了停在他正对面的车，是王嘉尔和段宜恩。  
王嘉尔往后备箱里放了行李箱后就坐到了副驾驶座上，段宜恩顾着跟他说话只是发动车子点亮了灯。  
按林在范坐在自己的车里自然听不到他们在交谈什么，只是段宜恩越靠越近，然后捧着王嘉尔的脸吻上去。这一秒林在范全身的血液冲上了大脑，思考一瞬间断线但下意识的行动暴露了他——他发动车子并打开了远光灯。远光灯照得对面两人各自撇头躲刺眼的光线，他踩下油门转动方向盘迅速逃离地下车库。  
再也没有什么妄想了，他所眼见的现实狠狠刺伤了他。  
   
   
33  
全部的力气只供让林在范打开家门点亮客厅里的灯、打开房子里的中央空调，他把脸埋在手掌间、背靠着关上灯门坐在地上，懊悔的眼泪流不出来。空荡的房子在一周前还有他喜欢的人的气息，而现在他把他弄丢了。  
他不知道他是什么时候磨光了王嘉尔的耐心。  
要是那天王嘉尔说他喜欢他的时候，他能坦率回应就好了。  
   
门口传来钥匙声，起初林在范以为是邻居回来了，直到听到锁芯被转动的声音他才意识到开的是他身后这道门。门锁被打开，门外的人推了推门，因为阻力没推开门就“咦”了一声，然后继续推门。  
“林在范？”王嘉尔的声音真真切切响起来，如同一道惊雷打在林在范耳边，“喂，你在门口放了什么啊？快点给我开门！”  
推门的力度消失了，门外王嘉尔也没再说话。林在范慌张地站起来拉开门，看到王嘉尔依旧是白天的那身衣服、带着那个原来放着林在范房子里的行李箱、低头翻手机电话簿，看到门打开了就抬起头。  
王嘉尔冲林在范开心地咧嘴一笑：“我还以为你洗澡去了。”他带着行李箱走进屋子并且带上了门，“你也刚回来吗？外套都没脱。”  
“你怎么来了？”  
“嗯？不欢迎我吗？”王嘉尔没理会林在范一脸阴沉走入客厅，“我给你带礼物来了，马鞭草加柠檬的精油，找时间给你按摩放松用。”他拆了精油盒子扔在客厅的垃圾桶里，“我给你放房间里吧？”说着就拉着箱子进了卧室。  
林在范跟着进了卧室，刚要开口就看到王嘉尔把行李箱放回了原来的位置。王嘉尔把衣橱移门拉起来，总是不得要领的他带动了另一边的移门露出了设置在里面的移门式全身镜，他看到林在范站在一边索性就不管移门了：“怎么了呀？”  
“你不用回自己家吗？”或者你去段宜恩家我也是可以理解的，为什么还要来我这里？  
“不回！”王嘉尔听到段宜恩三个字马上就气鼓鼓的，“我躲他还来不及呢，我没告诉他我家住哪里，他要送我回家我向来报的是你家地址。”  
“啊？”信息量太大，林在范一下子懵了。  
“啊什么啊？”  
“你不是跟段宜恩重新在一起了么？”林在范刚说出口就在心里大喊糟糕，一下子暴露了全部的心思。  
“那你是跟崔荣宰重新在一起了？”王嘉尔不回答反而把问题抛给了林在范。  
“我没有。”  
“我也没有。”王嘉尔靠近林在范拽着他的领带说，看起来有点愠怒。  
“我看到你和段宜恩在地下车库里接吻……”  
“接吻你个头，是他强吻我——”王嘉尔忽然发现林在范话里的信息，他揪着林在范的领带再凑近了些，“开远光灯的车是你的？”  
“你才知道吗？”林在范索性不再掩饰，把自己不满的情绪全部暴露出来。  
“我怎么知道！我从来没坐过你的车！”王嘉尔觉得林在范生气得莫名其妙。  
林在范梗着脖子吼王嘉尔：“你为什么要坐他车，你就不能自己开车吗？！”  
“林在范，”王嘉尔气鼓鼓地吼回去，“你以为我想天天挤地铁？我他妈摇不上号！！”  
“……”林在范哑口无言。  
“噗！”这个时候王嘉尔还笑得出来，他往自己的方向拽动领带然后吻了吻林在范，点到即止、蜻蜓点水的吻，他说，“林在范，你吃醋了。”  
林在范握住王嘉尔的手腕解放了自己的领带：“是的，我在吃醋。”他把一扇衣橱移门推到一边露出里面的全身镜，“王嘉尔…”他把王嘉尔推到全身镜前拿走了被他握着手心里的精油瓶塞到自己西裤口袋里，两人的嘴唇离得很近，“我喜欢你……”  
林在范的脸色阴转晴，他带着邪气的笑容和放肆露骨的视线仿佛要把王嘉尔盯穿：“或者，下面这句你会更加满意……”王嘉尔的话让他重获告白的机会，他不会再允许自己落于被动之中，“王嘉尔，我爱你。”  
   
   
34  
王嘉尔抱住林在范的脖子笑得像个凯旋而归的将军：“我也是。”  
王嘉尔想吻却被林在范后仰躲开，林在范拿捏着两人在坦率表白上的分寸向他讨一个明确的答案：“也是什么？”  
“林在范，”王嘉尔明明脸红着却非要装出一副从容的样子，“我也爱你。”  
林在范心满意足地吻住王嘉尔，他们过去在情事中经常接吻，但明确彼此心意之后的接吻是不同的味道，是充满爱意、并且可以引出情欲的接吻，而不是过去意乱情迷时相互慰藉的接吻。  
每一秒的舌尖缠绕和气息交换都把彼此的内心贴得更近，掠夺式的亲吻把王嘉尔吻得头昏脑胀，等回神的时候短袖衬衫早就敞开了衣襟露出白皙的身体，林在范的吻顺着颈侧一直吻到右侧乳尖，然后改为舌尖挑动和用力的吮吸。两人的呼吸声越来越粗沉，王嘉尔的鼻子发出引诱人的嘤咛声：“嗯……好疼……在范……换一边……”林在范还在吮吸啃咬着不为所动，王嘉尔只能继续哀求，“要肿了……换一边……左边也要……求求你……”  
林在范终于如王嘉尔所愿开始逗弄左侧的乳尖，他故意万分情色地伸出舌头让乳尖在上面来回滑动磨蹭，没一会儿就听到王嘉尔难以自抑的嘤咛，他把给王嘉尔喘息的时间用来说挑逗的话：“左边这么敏感啊……你要不要自己照照镜子？这才没多长时间就肿了……”  
“你烦人……”王嘉尔半推半就被林在范抱着面朝镜子，林在范右手环抱着他的腰，左手正搓玩着乳尖给他看，而他熟悉的炙热欲望正在隔着薄薄的短裤他的后穴不断磨蹭，绯红色从脸上蔓延到撑着镜子的手指尖、顺着脖子延伸到裸露在外的身体。  
“嘉尔你看，你像一只熟透的虾……等我一点点剥掉你的外壳……”林在范的右手钻入王嘉尔裤子里撸动抬头的欲望，他贴着王嘉尔的耳朵用气声说话：“这里也很坦率……湿漉漉一片了……”  
“……”王嘉尔看着镜子里的自己百般媚态，他干脆丢掉羞耻之心撅着屁股迎合林在范的来回磨蹭，“给我……在范……快点……”  
“给你什么？”林在范装作听不懂，“说清楚一点……”  
“给我……嗯……肏我……”  
林在范用力顶了两下：“这样么……”  
王嘉尔眼眶发红：“这样不够的……脱掉……”  
林在范如王嘉尔所愿地脱掉他的裤子，白皙的翘臀露出来左右晃动，他拍了拍说：“这样不行……”说着拿出口袋里的精油倒在手心涂满手指塞进小穴里进行扩张，马鞭草和柠檬的香味在空气里扩散。  
“我买来给你……按摩用的！”王嘉尔纷纷不满。  
“先用来给你里面按摩一样的。”林在范继续耐心扩张，紧致的触感让他非常满意，等到用三根手指扩张得差不多了他就拉开自己的拉链对准充分润滑的甬道挺进。  
“嗯……”  
“不要闭眼睛……看着镜子里的你……”林在范握着王嘉尔的腰循序渐进顶弄，“这个样子……特别诱人……”他低头咬住王嘉尔的肩膀。  
微微的疼痛让王嘉尔睁开眼睛：“嗯……”镜子里的人上身衣衫不整、下手赤裸一片，两个乳尖红肿挺立着，斑驳点吻痕落在颈部和胸口，不断低落液体的前端被林在范握在手里随着后穴肏弄的频率一同套弄，双腿不断发软打颤。最讨厌的是林在范基本上仍是穿戴整齐的样子！  
“特别漂亮……”林在范亲吻王嘉尔的耳垂然后通过镜子和王嘉尔对视，“后面又这么紧……肏一辈子都不够……”  
“……”王嘉尔狠狠瞪了林在范一眼，同时又收缩着后穴把在里面进出的欲望缠紧。  
林在范吸气把王嘉尔压到镜子上，红肿的乳尖碰到被空调吹得冰凉的镜子让他发出短促的呻吟：“啊啊……”罪魁祸首抽出自己的欲望把他转个身，然后把他的一条腿向外侧打开架在自己的腰胯，然后再顶入温热的甬道，“嗯……”  
“累了跟我说……待会去床上……”林在范吻住王嘉尔搅乱他的呼吸节奏后放开他继续说，“你喜欢的体位……我们可以一个一个做……”  
“哼哼色魔……”王嘉尔抱紧林在范的脖子低头看了看两人交合的部分，“我要去床上……我要你在床上……狠狠肏我……”  
“刚刚开始……就这么饥渴？”林在范放下王嘉尔的腿把人推到床上欺身上前，然后慢条斯理地解开衣服的束缚露出保持锻炼、从而线条健美的身体，他把王嘉尔的腿折起来用大开合角度压到床上，在王嘉尔视线洗礼下似乎还在变大的欲望挤入狭小的甬道，起初缓慢然后用力一捅到底，激得王嘉尔着射在他小腹。  
“啊……嗯……哈……哈……”王嘉尔在越来越快的抽插中只能张着嘴不断呻吟，快感一波一波地冲向头顶、一波又一波地让脚趾蜷缩。  
“你下面咬得好紧……”甬道的高频率的收缩带给林在范的刺激像是一种激励。  
“啊……太快了……啊……啊……”  
“那要慢一点吗？”  
“不要！～”撒娇的尾音上扬显得娇憨可人，王嘉尔抬头和林在范接吻，“再快一点……”他高翘的前端显示“性”致高涨。  
“这可是你说的……”林在范加快了速度两人接触的大腿根部湿滑一片，淫靡的水声填满了整间卧室，心意相通后的性事比以往任意一次来得更为激烈，直至深夜两人共同攀上高峰之后互相抱在一起一动也不想动。  
“你得起来清理一下……”林在范嘴上说着，手上却抱紧王嘉尔不让他动。  
“不要……我太累了……明天……起床再说吧……”王嘉尔眼皮都不愿意抬。  
   
   
35  
“我很早就开始喜欢你了。”  
“哼，那我问你的时候你还在装蒜。”  
“那你呢？”  
“因为喜欢才会有不安，虽然我把不安尽量掩饰起来装作云淡风轻的样子。”  
“你装云淡风轻我就胸闷。”  
“就是要气气你这个闷骚鬼！”  
“是我先告白的，这个怎么算闷骚？”  
“那天如果我不去找你，你是不是永远不想告白了？”  
“嗯，我误会了嘛。”  
“嘁，闷骚。”  
“我闷骚那你算什么？”  
“我不上当，我就不说。”  
“那我告诉你，你是明骚，只能给我一个人看到的明骚。”  
“我看你现在要性骚扰了……”  
“正有此意，我亲爱的。”  
   
什么都来得及，开诚布公地传达内心情感就能直达爱情的专列。  
日久见人心，那一颗真心是藏不住的。  
   
 


End file.
